nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Western Sylvania v. Donia Clan
The Western Sylvania v. Donia Clan case was an attempted court process taken at the city of Charleston, which was not sponsored by the government of Lovia. Leader of the Southern Cross Alliance, Congress member Charles Alexander Bennett was appointed by members of the SCA as a temporary judge in the case of Western Sylvania v. Donia Clan, while the case in Charleston was named "The People v. Donia" the case was not seen federally as a case of 'The People'. The case was interrupted by Federal Police who entered the building the case was being held in and took the men on trial and Charles Alexander Bennett into custody. Court Scene Bailiff Robert Locke: '''"In the case of 'The People v. The Donia Clan', the following members of this organization will be trailed, Mr. Smith, Mr. Doe, Mr. Adams, Mr. Williams, Mr. Johns (Names withheld to protect future selves) in a respectful manner of the law, and be judge by Supreme Court Justice of Western Sylvania Charles Alexander Bennett, representing the city of Charleston, the region of Western Sylvania and Lovia. We do for the respect for a fair trial, ask for a non-Noble City or Western Sylvanian citizen please rise and represent these five men, so that no prejudice may come about in their respect." '''Patrick Dunn: "Good day, your honor. My purpose here today is to help shed light on the atrocities committed by the men seated here in front of you. The prosecution is well aware of bearing the burden of proof in this case, and I am confident that by the end of this trial, we would have met that burden. We have undefeatable evidence that proves these men had the opportunity and means to commit this atrocity against our great state. I thank you." Charles Bennett: "I look at these faces out into the crowd, men whom fought with me in the Civil War, men of honor and men of law. We made sure that these five men would be given a fair trial in the light of a government we can already see as being pro-Donians, and that the Justices of Eastern Sylvania would of favored these men- Five men in black balaclava masks and bearing hunting rifles enter the hall inside of Charleston Academy. Firing off shots, the entire court room is blanketed into silence, inside the hall is a majority of Southern Cross Alliance members whom disarmed begin to put their hands up in cooperation that its the federal police. '' '''Charles Bennett:' "It appears, we have been cut short. Fellow officers, should I respectfully order the courtroom adjourned?" One man walking down the aisle takes a shot at Mr. Bennett, whom falls from his bench. The courtroom begins to panic when the courtroom turns into wailing at the sight. He takes another shot at Mr. Dunn, whom is also shot in the back. Two of the men take the five Donia's and leave the room. After the two men and the five clan member leave the grounds, the three remaining men leave after making sure that none of the Southern Cross members leave. With all the unknown gunmen gone, several SCA members take attention to Bennett and Dunn. Dunn, whom was skimmed by a bullet was found to be okay, Bennett was shot in his right section of his chest. Men were divided up into groups to aid the Bennett and Dunn and exacuate them to the medical wing of Charleston Academy, while the others would return back to their house and aquire their guns and hunt down the fleeing riflemen. Aftermath The gunmen, those of the SCA bearing arms and the Donia clan members were all taken into custody shortly after with no casualties. The gunmen who had entered the court were revealed to be renegade SCA members who felt that Charles Bennett should've joined Donia in their cause for a possible speedup in recognition of a Western Sylvania state, they also stated that they had felt the trial would be unjust and could have ended up with the Donia men jailed, they believed if they sent the men to Noble City it would of allowed the Donia men to be sent free and a possibly a second coup, with the SCA on the side of the Donia Clan. While in the Charleston Medical Wing, Bennett was arrested by several Federal Police Officers whom then had him moved to Noble City general hospital were he was placed under guard. Patrick Dunn, the fraudulent state attorney, was seen leaving the hospital minutes before the police arrived. People Involved *'Supreme Court Justice of Western Sylvania, Representing Lovian Law'- Charles Alexander Bennett. *'Defendants' **Mr. Smith **Mr. Doe **Mr. Adams **Mr. Williams **Mr. Johns *'Representing the Defendants '- Themselves *'Representing The People -' Patrick Dunn Category:Stephen Headland Category:Law